Cherry Blossom meets the Little Wolf
by Chibi Hikari Tenshi
Summary: Sakura a diva star has to travel to a different world to save her own were the Youki clan live, and have to collect 6 items will the gang defeat the Youki clan or perish? S/S E/T M/Coung R
1. Two little Chinese girls and a big trip ...

Anime Princess: Hi I am a poor author I have no idea what 2 write.  Wait don't go please don't.  I just got a cool fanfiction 2 write now ok? Good.  Now let's…….

Kero: Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anime Princess: WHAT DO U WANT KERO? CAN"T U C THAT I AM A 'LIL BUSY HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Kero: I know. I know.  But what about the Declaimer??

Anime Princess:  O Ya gomen, Kero.

Kero: no problemo.

Anime Princess: Ok I don't own anything got that? Good. Now let's began.

"I'm on your back.

I'm flying on your wings.

Music solo

You are my angel

Flying on my tree

Come out and search for me

I'm waiting for you

You promised me too

Now come and find me soon 

When you came to me 

I gave you my heart

And promised I'd never be alone

I will search for you high

In the sky

So I can always be with you

You are my angel

Flying on my tree

Come out and search for me

I'm waiting for you 

You promised me too

Now come and find me soon.

When I stood outside

Someone walked right by

It looked like you 

Can that be true

You were my angel too

You are my angel

Flying on my tree 

Come out and search for me 

I'm waiting for you 

You promised me too

Now come and find me soon

You are my angel

(my angel)

Flying on my tree

(on my tree)

Come out and search for me

I'm waiting for you

(waiting for you)

You promised me too

(promised me too)

Now come and find me soon

Music solo

I stopped by him asking his name 

It was exactly your

He remembered me 

Can that be

My angel is finally with me

You are my angel

Come out and search for me

You promised me

Now come and find me soon

You are my angel

Flying on my tree

Come out and search for me

I'm waiting for you

You promised me too

Now come and find me soon."

"Thank you everyone for coming to my concert," the pop star diva, Sakura aka as Cherry Blossom, said when she was finished with her song "You Are My Angel."

Clapping and cheering was heard everywhere when Cherry Blossom left the stage.

"Good job Sakura-chan," her best friend Tomoyo said while they were sitting in Sakura's dressing room.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.

"Cherry Blossom there are some fans who want to see you," a employee that work at the concert.

"O guest," Tomoyo said.

"Let them in," Sakura said smiling.

At that moment 2 girls came in and were smiling with big grins on their faces.

"Hey there," Sakura said kneeling down to see the girls face to face, "and what can I do for you two,"

"Umm well I'm Gim-Lawn and this is my friend Ching and we are your number one fans," Gim-Lawn said quivering and trembling while talking.

"O then hello Gim-Lawn and Ching," Sakura said sweetly, " so how may I help you?"

"Ummmm," Gim-Lawn started.

"Well we came all the way from China to see you play in Japan," began Ching, " and we wanted to know if you can travel to China to perform to the Li family because they really want to see you in person."

"How did you get that information," Tomoyo said to the girls.

"We are helper from the Li family's mansion," Gim-Lawn explained, "and since we are the only two children, as servants, who are there in the mansion 24/7 who was wild about you.  Mrs. Li, are mistress gave us an assignment to fetch you and bring you to them to perform."

"I don't know.  I will have to ask my producer," Sakura explained to the girls.

"Oh, ok give us an answer soon at this number," Ching said giving Sakura a card with a hotel number and the girls room number.

"Ok I will," Sakura said taking the card from Ching.

"Ok I guess we will see you soon Cherry Blossom," Gim-Lawn said.

"Ok, bye girls," Sakura said waving at the girls while they were leaving.

Anime Princess: okay if you ppl wanted to knoe I made that song. Ok? So no one dare take it.  If you give me an e-mail and ask if you can have it I might let you BUT you will have to put in your storie that it belongs to me!!!! Ok? 

Ja


	2. Able to go and in a chat room

Anime Princess: yayayayaya this is chapter 2 every1. Remember I don't own noting. Ok? Good ENJOY!!!!!

Sakura: are u going 2 make another one of u're songs in this chapter???

Anime Princess: I'm not sure.  If anyone can give me a title (that is not already used) I might be able to make another song

.

Tomoyo: KAWAII OK FANS LISTEN UP!!!!!!!! I WANT SAKURA TO SING MORE OF ANIME PRINCESS' SONGS!!!!!! SO PLEASE TRY TO THINK OF A TITLE TO HAVE HER MAKE OUT OF IT!!!!! OK? GOOD O AND ANIME PRINCESS WOULD LIKE 2 MAKE MORE SONGS BUT CAN"T THINK OF ANY SO PLEASE HELP HER. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN.

Anime Princess: ummmm uhhhhh -_-;; ok that was freaky.  I would really like all your help ok? Arigato.

Sakura: I'm confused here now.

Anime Princess: don't worry everything will be fine.

Anime Princess, Sakura, Tomoyo: HAVE A FUN TIME READING!!!

*knock knock* went the knocking of the door knocked by Sakura waiting in front of the door so she can see her producer.  It was 7 pm when Sakura came to the office.

"Come in, it is open," said a voice on the other side of the door.

Sakura open the door and walked in.  There in the big seat on where her producer sits, sat a lovely lady and her name was Anio Mina.  She was a fine young lady with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.  About 5'1 and was once was a singer herself but then got tired and became a producer to other young divas, like Sakura, for an example.

"Konban wa Mina-sempai," Sakura said politely and bowed.

"Konban wa to u to Sakura-chan.  What may I do for you?" Mina said outing her chin on her hands.

"Well Tomoyo and I were wondering if we could go to China?" Sakura asked.

"China?" asked Mina, her tone of voice wasn't exactly normal, "w-w-why China?"

"Umm I guess it's because two of my fans wanted me to go to China with them so I can perform to the Li family," Sakura explained to Mina.

"D-d-d-did you just say 'to perform to the Li family?'" Mina said surprised.

"Hai I did.  Why do you want to know?" Sakura said dumb fondly.

"The Li clan is a rich family in China.  They are very powerful people," Mina said explaining all about the Li Clan to Sakura, the end she said, " and Yealn (spelling pleaz) Li has four lovely daughters and one son, named Syaoran.  He is a cold person Sakura.  So try to stay away from him."

"Yea I will if I am able to go to China.  Well can I?" Sakura asked pleading.

"Well?" thought Mina, "alright you may go."

"Oh wow arigato arigato," Sakura said excitedly happy while bowing and bowing again.

Sakura ran out the door when suddenly………….

*SLAM* Sakura ran right into Tomoyo.

"Wooo girlfriend what is the rush?  Where is the fire?" asked Tomoyo laughing.

"Heh not exactly," Sakura explained, " I am just too excited!!"

Sakura was squealing very loudly that the whole builder could hear her (an: NOT I was just exaggerating hehehe).

"So excited about what?" Tomoyo said to the squealing Sakura.

"Mina said that we could go to China with the girls!!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"That's cool Sakura you're first trip to China," Tomoyo said with wickedness in her eyes (an: uh-oh I don't like the look on her face what is going to happen?????)

"Tomoyo I know that look on your face and the answer will still be NO," Sakura said.

"aaaaaaa come on please Sakura?" begged Tomoyo.

"Iie, iie, iie, no more bind dates.  I had enough of those from you already Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"Ok, ok, but if you don't find one soon I am gonna start again," Tomoyo said evily.

"Ok deal," Sakura said giving in.

"Well I guess we could visit the girls tomorrow?" Tomoyo said while walking out the door with Sakura.

"Ok we would.  I'm going to tell Kero and do some research about China ok?" Sakura said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow ja ne Sakura."

"Ja ne Tomoyo."

The two girls went their separates ways into their limo.  Asking their drivers to drive them home.  While in her limo Sakura was thinking on how great China would be.  She really had to tell Kero. 'What about father and Touya?' thought Sakura? I guess I'll have to tell them.  Since Sakura became a diva two years ago at age 14 Sakura asked to stay in her home town until she thought she was ready to travel alone.  'Well today was the day.  I am finally going somewhere to perform.' Sakura thought.

When Sakura got home she told her father and Touya.  The two men ( one father and one older brother) where happy that Sakura will finally travel to perform.  Sakura went into her room where she found Kero sleeping.

'Should I, the nice and caring Sakura wake Kero up??' thought Sakura, 'Sure why not.'

Stepping as close to Kero as possible, Sakura took a deep breath and yelled into his ear, "KERO!!!!!! TIME TO WAKR UPPPP!!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOUUUUUU!!!"

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh" cried Kero when he heard the scream in his ear.

"Hi Kero are you up?"

"Ya, now I am"

"Good because I have to tell you something."

"Ok shoot."

"I'm going to go to China!"

"O ok goodnight," Kero said and went back to sleep.

"I uses he was too tired to keep hid eyes opened. O well I guess I will do some research."

Sakura went onto her computer and looked on sites about China.  While reading Sakura took notes so that She could remember the stuff and would be able to visit it when she gets the chance.  After awhile Sakura decided to chat.  Logging on Sakura decided to chat with someone in China (if there were anyone from China that were on.)  While looking she found that there were 10 people from China that were on with the screen names of: (ok I'll give the people screen names and their real name)

EvIl_MaGiCiAn=Eriol

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy=Ching

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan=Gim-Lawn

Swordsman_the_Great=Leong

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom=Meling

Magic_rules=Kevin

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom=Becky

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf=(Guess)

Luke_rules=Luke

Dragon_r_kewl=Jennifer

Sakura didn't know who to pick but she just thought to go into the Chinese chat room. (Begins Chat)

*CBlossom* enters.

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: so what is gonna happen ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan?

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: I don't knoe #1fan_of_Cherry_Blossonm

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: She said she would either call or come over.

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: o ic

Swordsman_the_Great: Hey CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy when u come bak wanna go out wit me?

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: sure Swordsman_the_Great id love 2

Swordsman_the_Great: great call me when u do com bak k?

Cblossom: umm hi

Dragon_r_kewl: hi

Luke_rules: hey

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom: hello

Magic_rules: hi

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: HELLO THERE

Swordsman_the_Great: hey

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: hello

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: hi

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: hello

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf:………………….

Magic_rules: a/s/l pleaz?

Cblossom: umm 16/f/Japan u guys?

Dragon_r_kewl: 15/f/China

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom: 15/f/China

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: 16/f/China

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: 13/f/China but I'm in Japan 4 a while

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: 13/f/China but I'm in Japan rit now

Luke_rules: 15/m/China

Magic_rules: 13/m/China

Swordsman_the_Great: 13/m/China

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: 16/m/China

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf:………………….

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: come on cute little descendent chat.

 Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: quit callin me dat.

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: then chat

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: humph fine. 16/m/China

Cblossom: nice to meet u all.

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: y r u here if u r from Japan?

Cblossom: I'm gona go 2 China pretty soon and I wanted to ask experts.

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: oooo so wat is u're name.

Cblossom: umm……. Ok don't freak ok?

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom: Sure

Cblossom: my name is………………………

Anime Princess: ok ok ok I knoe you knoe who it is but I don't care. So please review me ^-^ 

Ja ne****


	3. Still chatting and a big fan crowd

Anime Princess: Hi every1 J I would like to thank Electri-cute the song that you wrote. And Minikero24 for your song. Though I could figure out how to but yours together yet but I am trying ok? Electri-cute I revised it a lot ok? So don't get mad The first part was gloomy so I made it happy. The chorus is the same with a little bit of words added to it. So for you two arigato. 

Sakura: Yeah I finally get to sing another some that Anime Princess revised from a friend.  I am so happy that I could finally sing.  * Sakura dances around Anime Princess' room going crazy*

Anime Princess: Sakura that is freaky -_-;;

Tomoyo: * Tomoyo runs into Anime Princess' room* Was I hearing right that Sakura gets to sing again?

Sakura: Yep and all thanks to two ppl who loved Anime Princess' story.

Tomoyo: Well ARIGATO ummm….. who were they?

Anime Princess: Look at the top of the screen -_-;;

Tomoyo: O ya heheh oops. Ok ARIGATO Electri-cute and Minikero24!!!!

Anime Princess: CCS is not mine they r my friends. Ok? Good.

Anime Princess, Sakura, and Tomoyo: Enjoy the third chapter!!! Have fun reading.

~Previously~

 EvIl_MaGiCiAn=Eriol

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy=Ching

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan=Gim-Lawn

Swordsman_the_Great=Leong

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom=Meling

Magic_rules=Kevin

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom=Becky

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf=(Guess)

Luke_rules=Luke

Dragon_r_kewl=Jennifer

Sakura didn't know who to pick but she just thought to go into the Chinese chat room. (Begins Chat)

*CBlossom* enters.

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: so what is gonna happen ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan?

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: I don't knoe #1fan_of_Cherry_Blossonm

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: She said she would either call or come over.

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: o ic

Swordsman_the_Great: Hey CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy when u come bak wanna go out wit me?

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: sure Swordsman_the_Great id love 2

Swordsman_the_Great: great call me when u do com bak k?

Cblossom: umm hi

Dragon_r_kewl: hi

Luke_rules: hey

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom: hello

Magic_rules: hi

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: HELLO THERE

Swordsman_the_Great: hey

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: hello

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: hi

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: hello

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf:………………….

Magic_rules: a/s/l pleaz?

Cblossom: umm 16/f/Japan u guys?

Dragon_r_kewl: 15/f/China

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom: 15/f/China

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: 16/f/China

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: 13/f/China but I'm in Japan 4 a while

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: 13/f/China but I'm in Japan rit now

Luke_rules: 15/m/China

Magic_rules: 13/m/China

Swordsman_the_Great: 13/m/China

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: 16/m/China

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf:………………….

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: come on cute little descendent chat.

 Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: quit callin me dat.

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: then chat

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: humph fine. 16/m/China

Cblossom: nice to meet u all.

CuTiE_pIe_LoVeLy: y r u here if u r from Japan?

Cblossom: I'm gona go 2 China pretty soon and I wanted to ask experts.

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: oooo so wat is u're name.

Cblossom: umm……. Ok don't freak ok?

I_Love_Cherry_Blossom: Sure

Cblossom: my name is………………………

~Now~

Cblossom: Wait why should I tell you now??

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: because we want 2 knoe

Cblossom: well I guess.

Cblossom: it is Sakura Kinomoto (spelling please)

 #1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: NO WAY THE SAKURA KINOMOTO??????

Cblossom: um ya do u knoe me

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: Well duh you are Cherry Blossom.

Cblossom: How did u knoe?

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: I get the info from my Japanese friend who I met like uhh 4 years ago when I came to Japan 4 the summer.

Cblossom: and her name is?????????

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: ummm Tomoyo (what is her last name again?? Sorrwie I'm a terrible rememberer. Did that just make sense??? Oh well)

Cblossom: no way Tomoyo is my best friend.

 #1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: You're kidding right?

Cblossom: nope and she kept tell me stories on when she met a new friend named Li Meling.

#1fan_of _Cherry_Blossom: OMG that is like my name.

EvIl_MaGiCiAn: ummm I think we are all confused..?-?

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: Cherry Blossom so you and Tomoyo ARE coming to China with us?

Cblossom: Yep

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: Yes ok we will leave in two days ok?

Cblossom: Ok but Tomoyo and I r coming over tomorrow anyways 2 talk about it.

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: Sure ok c'ya 2morrow.

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: Great now I'm really going to have a house full of girls -_-;;

Cblossom: wat do u mean?

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: There r already more than 20 girls/ladies at my house and only Wei and I who are men.

Cblossom: O I'm sowrrie I didn't knoe that I was staying at your house ummmm……

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: Li, Li Syoaran.

Cblossom: Ok Li-san I guess we would have to find a hotel.

ChErRy_BlOsSoM_#1fan: Master Li Misstress Yealn said that they would stay in the mansion.

Little_Big_Bad_Wolf: Great!!

Cblossom: g2g I have a busy day.

* Cblossom leaves*

* Cblossom signs out at 10:45pm*

Sakura went to bed and went to sleep waking up at 5:30 am the next morning feeling like she only slept for a minuet.  Sakura got out of bed still felling tired.  She then dragged herself out of bed into the bathroom. She then got ready to leave to visit the girls to talk about the trip to China. Sakura ran downstairs to see her father and brother seating down and eating their breakfast.  When Sakura sat down, her father got up and prepared her food.  Receiving her food Sakura ate as quickly as possible so that she could be at the hotel on time.  When Sakura finished she took a half a bowl of rice, a half a bowl of miso soup, and two pieces of fish to her room.  Since Sakura has been doing that for six years her father and brother didn't really care.  When Sakura got to her room, Kero just got up.  So Sakura left the food on her desk and got her purse and headed outside the front door.  Not so surprising that she saw a limo waiting for her she climbed in.  She told her driver to go to the Sun Inn.  The driver was a little confused why but didn't ask.

When the Sakura got to the Sun Inn, she saw Tomoyo waiting for her.  Sakura got out of the limo telling the driver that she would call if she needed a ride home.  The driver than left leaving Tomoyo and Sakura to go into the hotel.  Just when Tomoyo and Sakura came into the hotel, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked surprised that Cherry Blossom came in.  Sakura could hear whispers of excitement on how Cherry Blossom is here at this hotel.  Tomoyo went to the front desk to ask which room Ching and Gim-Lawn are in.  The woman told her that it was the whole 5th floor.  Tomoyo told Sakura this and they went to the elevator.  While waiting for the elevator to arrive to the bottom floor a little girl came to Sakura and said, "sumimasen,"

"yes?" Sakura asked.

"May I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Sakura said signing the little girls autograph book.

After that everyone came toward the elevator to get her autograph.  But when the fans were about a foot away the elevator door opened and the two stars (one is just the friend) ran in and closed the elevator door as quickly as possible. But the door didn't shut.  When the fans were inches away the door finely closed.  Tomoyo then pushed the fifth door button.  Tomoyo and Sakura stayed quite the whole way up until they reached the fifth floor. When the door opened they saw that everything who very nice.  Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the door and followed the sign that the girls but up to help the two teens find their way to the room the girls were in.  When they find the room Sakura knocked.  After a few minutes Ching opened the door and let them in.

Anime Princess: Well that is all.  I would like 20 more reviews before I start the fourth chapter.  And I need some more songs so I want at least 5 of the reviews song ok? Good. 

Sakura: why is this a short chapter?? 

Anime Princess: ummmm I guess it is because I……. O I don't know it just is. So sorrwie L I'll try not to make short chapters but sometimes It might happen.

Tomoyo: There were no song in this one either L wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Anime Princess: I knoe but…… I knoe Sakura???

Sakura: yes????

Anime Princess: would you like to sing the next song that you would sing to the Li clan???

Tomoyo: Yes Sakura do it.

Sakura: Ummm I guess.

Anime Princess: OK minna-san while Sakura gets ready to sing the song she would sing when she meets the Li clan I would like to knoe if this song needs more to it ok? OK! Sakura are you ready yet?

Sakura: ya *Sakura comes out with a tank top that says angel on it and bellbottom pants on.* how do I look?

Tomoyo: KAWAII!!!! J I love it.

Anime Princess: OK Music. * Music starts playing*

Sakura: This song is called "I Love You":

I walked by you 

Our eyes just met

  
(music starts)  
When I first saw you,   
I knew your where the one,   
That's when I first felt love

I talked to you

I couldn't believe it was true

I fell in love with you  
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
I reached out my hand   
And you where always there for me.   
That is why I know that I love you!

We walked together

Past the streets 

Over the valleys

Underneath the trees

From that day on

We were always together

When I fell in love with you   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
I reached out my hand   
And you where always there for me.   
That is why I know that I love you!

  
You're my angel,

'Cuz you're always there 

for me   
You're my love

you treat me with kindness   
You're my  life!

I couldn't live without you   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
I reached out my hand   
And you where always there for me.   
That is why I know that I love you!

  
(fade singing)   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?    
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
  
(fade singing)   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?

It is because…………

I……

Love………

You…………

It is because

I Love You

Ashiteru

Anime Princess: Like or don't like? Put it in your reviews. Arigato.


	4. New song and the good-bye

Anime Princess: yeah u reached the goal. and for your reward everyone here is the 4th chapter.

Sakura: good job everyone we are sooooooooooo proud of you.

Tomoyo: Ya and if you e-mail Anime Princess on August 14 with a song you will win a nice reward.

Anime Princess: Tomoyo I was going to tell them after this chapter was done.

Tomoyo: oops hehe gomen *smiles innocently* 

Anime Princess: Sure well since Tomoyo gave the surprise away it has to be on August 14 not earlier and ends on August 16 no laterz.  E-mail me @ chibikari2@hotmail.com here is an example on wat u should do:

Name: Anime Princess

Age: 13 (it will be on age groups like 10-16 and 17-and up)

Song title: You Are My Angel

Song: *type in song here *

Your E-mail address: chibikari2@hotmail.com.

Then I will announce the winners between August 18-20. there is only 1st 2nd and 3rd places so you will have to make your song very good.  AND YOU WILL NOT USE OTHER SONGS THAT WERE AREADY PUBLISHED OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN ONLY MAKE UP YOUR OWN.

Sakura: Ok now on with the story…………….

~Previously~ 

"sumimasen,"

"ee?" Sakura asked.

"May I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Sakura said signing the little girls autograph book.

After that everyone came toward the elevator to get her autograph.  But when the fans were about a foot away the elevator door opened and the two stars (one is just the friend) ran in and closed the elevator door as quickly as possible. But the door didn't shut.  When the fans were inches away the door finely closed.  Tomoyo then pushed the fifth door button.  Tomoyo and Sakura stayed quite the whole way up until they reached the fifth floor. When the door opened they saw that everything who very nice.  Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the door and followed the sign that the girls but up to help the two teens find their way to the room the girls were in.  When they find the room Sakura knocked.  After a few minutes Ching opened the door and let them in.

~Now~

"My goodness," Tomoyo said panting, "I didn't know that we would have to run through  the whole level to reach your place."

"Heh, Gomen but this room is for the servants and other guests room," Gim-Lawn said.

"So let us get down to business," Sakura said, "After all we are leaving in 2 days."

"How do you know that Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ummmmmmm, well you see I went on chat last night to chat with Chinese people to get some information about China and I met Ching and Gim-Lawn in that chat room, talking with their Chinese friends," Sakura said.

"O I see," Tomoyo said.

"O and I also got to chat with Meling for a while too," Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"Really?????????? How is she???" Tomoyo asked with excitement.

"Yes I really chatted with Meling and yes she is fine," Sakura said.

After that conversation ended the four girls planed out on what to bring and what to leave at home so there won't be that much stuff to bring to China and back. For about an hour they decided what they should/could bring and what they could not bring.  

Then Ching asked Sakura if she could make a song to sing with the Li-clan. Sakura said yes and went into another room to start writing her song.  It took a long time to write it but sakura was able to finish it 3 hours later. And it was this:

I walked by you 

Our eyes just met

  
(music starts)  
When I first saw you,   
I knew your where the one,   
That's when I first felt love

I talked to you

I couldn't believe it was true

I fell in love with you  
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
I reached out my hand   
And you where always there for me.   
That is why I know that I love you!

We walked together

Past the streets 

Over the valleys

Underneath the trees

From that day on

We were always together

When I fell in love with you   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
I reached out my hand   
And you where always there for me.   
That is why I know that I love you!

  
You're my angel,

'Cuz you're always there 

for me   
You're my love

you treat me with kindness   
You're my  life!

I couldn't live without you   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
I reached out my hand   
And you where always there for me.   
That is why I know that I love you!

  
(fade singing)   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?    
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?   
  
(fade singing)   
  
Chorus   
Was it your smile?   
Was it your touch?   
Was it your eyes?   
Why I love you so much?

It is because…………

I……

Love………

You…………

It is because

I Love You

Ashiteru

And a shorter one:

Before I met you 

I thought magic wasn't true 

Then you showed me that it was simple as can be

You didn't tell me what it means

Because you always thought that magic

Was power but now I see

That it can be something else

 Magic was a feeling that I never thought can be

Until I met you I never knew that it can be true 

I never thought that it could be love

 I don't think that you even knew that it was just a feeling

Not something for power

I always thought that it could have been power just like

The way you thought but then you showed

Me that magic could be love 

And even though you never known

I have showed you that magic was love inside 

Of your heart

(AN: These are other ppls songs)

Sakura held her songs while coming out of the room watching her friends chatting to each other about life in China and how Sakura got into show business. While the girls talked Sakura walked quietly up to them and yelled at them.

"BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura at Ching, Tomoyo, and Gim-Lawn.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!," screamed the three girls.

"HAHAHAHA you guys are hilarious when you are scared," Sakura said laughing so hard that she almost fell.

After the scene that Sakura stared they were all just goofing around and acting like 5 year olds. After 2 hours Sakura and Tomoyo left to go home to pack and get ready for their trip to China.  

Two days have passed and Sakura is ready to leave.  She gathered her Sakura Cards and put them in her purse, then had Kero go into her purse too. After gathering all her things in one pile in her room she went downstairs to eat breakfast.  Sitting down with her family, Sakura, said that she was going to miss them ( AN: I don't really think she would miss her brother though.) and her family told her likewise.  During the breakfast feast of the Kinimoto, Touya kept saying how his little sister is going on a trip to another country all by herself, how Sakura should get a boyfriend, and finally asking Sakura to get him something while Sakura was in China.  But her father was different, he told Sakura to write to him a lot and not to cause any trouble while Sakura was in China.  After breakfast was over with Sakura had her driver carry her luggage's into the limo and drive to the airport where Tomoyo, Ching, and Gim-Lawn was waiting for her.  When she got to the airport there were thousands of news repoters there asking Sakura how it felt to leave to go to China, Why she is going to china, and Why she even wanted to go to China?  The news reporters were driving her crazy and couldn't take it anymore so she……………

Anime Princess: very short I know but it is late and I am tired.  O remember about the contest.

Sakura: well how u like it so far??? I don't know what I am going to do to the news reporters so ummmmm…….. if you want you can tell me what I could do them ok? Good Bye *leaves Anime Princess' house and flies bak to Japan.  

Tomoyo: Well I am staying with Anime Princess for the night to think of some more great ideas.  Well see ya in the next chapter.

Anime Princess: ok I want 50 reviews total so that means 16 more reviews. Until I start another chapter.  Ja ne   


	5. Magic, we are here, and the Bakery

Anime Princess: Hey everyone ^^.  Sorrwie that this chapter took so long. *Anime Princess keeps apologizing until everyone tells her to shut up* 

Sakura: If you want to know why it took so long to upload a new chapter is because she left for Lake Tahoe on the 13th and came back on the 17th.

Tomoyo: Ya and now she won't be able to look at the songs until the 18th and get back to you fan readers until the 21st of August.

Anime Princess: And now is not the only bad part it will be even longer to update soon to, is because I have to go back to school on August 26th. (Some of you guys are sooooooooooooooooooo lucky that your school won't start until September *Anime Princess gives a and a glare to those ppl who start school in September*)

Sakura: Ok since Anime Princess is now under a lot of stress I will be taking over (Sakura puts Anime Princes into her bed while you see and hear Anime Princess snoring and dreaming away).

Anime Princess: I DO NOT SNORE THAT IS MY INORING BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: well let's begin with this chapter.

~Previously~

Two days have passed and Sakura is ready to leave.  She gathered her Sakura Cards and put them in her purse, then had Kero go into her purse too. After gathering all her things in one pile in her room she went downstairs to eat breakfast.  Sitting down with her family, Sakura, said that she was going to miss them (AN: I don't really think she would miss her brother though.) and her family told her likewise.  During the breakfast feast of the Kinimoto, Touya kept saying how his little sister is going on a trip to another country all by herself, how Sakura should get a boyfriend, and finally asking Sakura to get him something while Sakura was in China.  But her father was different, he told Sakura to write to him a lot and not to cause any trouble while Sakura was in China.  After breakfast was over with Sakura had her driver carry her luggages into the limo and drive to the airport where Tomoyo, Ching, and Gim-Lawn was waiting for her.  When she got to the airport there were thousands of news reporters there asking Sakura how it felt to leave to go to China, Why she is going to china, and Why she even wanted to go to China?  The news reporters were driving her crazy and couldn't take it anymore so she……………

~Now~

Silently she took out her 'Silent' card and said to it, "Silent Card please give me your power to have these news reporters to shut up because they are driving me crazy!!!!"

(Sakura: ooooooooooops I forgot to mention that in this ff I am able to use my cards without my sealing want so I don't attract to much attention and for battles and in non crowded areas I can use the wand.)

The 'Silent' card made everyone in the building except for Tomoyo, Gim-Lawn, Ching, and herself.  After the 'Silent' card done her job she returned into her card.  (Tomoyo: I know about the cards. Duh. But Ching and Gim-Lawn don't and the good thing is that the two little girls did not see Sakura use the cards.)

When the news reporters started to talk to Sakura they realized that they couldn't say a single word and so they gave up and went back to their vehicles and went back to their headquarters.  "Wow I thought that those reporters wouldn't leave you alone Sakura. How where you able to get them off your back??" asked Ching when she and Gim-Lawn heard no more noises from the reporters asking Sakura any more questions.

"Ummmm well I guess 'magic' silenced the reporters up and then they gave up," Sakura explained trying not to let her little secret slip.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO I see," Gim-Lawn said with a strange expression on her face.

"Flight 7433 from Tomeada (Spelling please) to Hong Kong is ready for boarding. Again flight 7433 from Tomeada to Hong Kong is ready for boarding please go to gate 4," The four girls heard the loud speakers say. (Sakura: The 'Silent card wore off after the reporters left, in case you were wonder, and for you mean ppl to try to give flames even though no one did yet.) "I guess we should start to boarding the plane," said Tomoyo walking to gate 4.

After everyone boarded the plane to Hong Kong, Sakura, Tomoyo, Ching, and Gim-Lawn were the only people in first class so they had everything to themselves. After they sat in their seats (Tomoyo sat with Sakura, of course!!! And Ching and Gim-Lawn sat together, DUH!!! There were no other people in first class. For the dumb people who like to read and then give stupid reviews. No one did that but some people did it to my friends who will be and stay nameless.) The pilot said that they were going to lift off and blah blah blah (I have no idea what the pilot would say so that was all I knew) After lift off Ching and Gim-Lawn said that they wanted to talk to each other in private. So they went into a private room in the first class room (are there any private rooms??? I have no idea but in my story there is one.)  When they left Sakura and Tomoyo alone the two start chatting away until. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe aren't I nice or what??????)…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(Can you guess what it is???? The smart ones should know the answer) ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura can't breath," gasp a half dead and half alive Kero coming out of her purse.

"KERO!!" Sakura said in a louder voice but not a yelling.

"Did you forget that I was in your purse?????" question Kero who was almost breathing regularly instead of a breathing out of your breath kind of breath.

"O Kero I'm soooooooooooooo sorry. Gomen gomen gomen, I was talking to Tomoyo and before that I was soooooooooooooooooo excited to go to Hong Kong," Sakura said.

"Ya suuuuuuuuuuuuure Sakura. Whatever you say," Kero said souding like he didn't believe a word that Sakura said.

"OK I'll give you two puddings now and when we get to Hong Kong I'll give you a cake," Tomoyo said to Kero so Sakura won't get into trouble with Sakura (Tomoyo: hey what are friends for???)

"OK!!!!!!!!! PUDDING, CAKKKKKKKKKKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kero in daydream mode or what other people call it that he was in cloud nine.

Tomoyo gave Kero the two puddings she promised him and told him to stay in Sakura's purse until they arrived in Hong Kong.  Kero agreed and took his pudding into Sakura's purse and stayed in there until they arrived in Hong Kong or when either Tomoyo or Sakura said it was time to come out. After awhile Ching and Gim-Lawn came out of the private room and started to chat with Tomoyo and Sakura.  After a hour of talking all the girls were tired and fell asleep. "Attention all passengers this is your captain speaking, we will land in Hong Kong's airport in about 5 more minuets, so please bring everything to the right position like it was when you first came on the plane and buckle your seat belts," the captain on the plane said on the loud speakers waking up the four girls in first class.  Even though they slept through the announcement the girls knew exactly what to do (I have absolutely no idea how but they just did.)  After the five minuets the plane landed in the Hong Kong airport.  After the landing the four girls walked off the plane and into the airport station.  When the girls got off the plane they grabbed all their stuff and were about to get a cab when Ching said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Ummmmmmm getting a cab to go where ever we need to go to," Sakura said looking confused.

"I guess we forgot to tell you this," began Gim-Lawn, "We are to wait for Wei, the Li's butler and teacher."

"But then where is he?" asked Tomoyo.

"Right over here," a guy in a suit standing beside a limousine, " I am Wei. You two ladies beside Ching and Gim-Lawn must be Tomoyo and Sakura, am I right?"

"Hai you are quite right," Sakura said politely.

Wei led the four girls into the limousine and told the driver to take them to the Li house.

"Wait Mr. Wei before we go to the Li's can we go to the bakery?" asked Tomoyo.

"Why Miss. Tomoyo?" asked Wei.

"Ummmmmm well……..," began Tomoyo.

"We heard that China had the best bakery ever, well that is what my brother told me and Tomoyo and so we wanted to see if my brother was right," Sakura told Wei helping Tomoyo to come up with a good excuse. (If you can't remember why you ppl are really stupid. No offense to you guys but you should read more carefully if you really want to understand.)

"Well then of course you may. Ling?" asked Wei.

"Already on it Wei," Ling, the driver (Hey I don't know that much Chinese names here so deal with it.) said heading toward the best bakery shop there was n Hong Kong.

"Ying Yang's Bakery, the best in Hong Kong, we are here," Ling said stopping right in front of the bakery.

"Thank you Ling, Come along ladies let's all go in shall we?" asked Wei.

"Ok," everyone said getting out of the Limousine.

"Ling if you don't mind?" Wei asked Ling.

"Of course not I'll stay here until you return," Ling said waiting in the Limousine while everyone else went into the bakery. 

Sakura: Well Anime Princess just got up so I'll let her speak.

Anime Princess: You guys have no fun in contests!!!!!! Only one of you did.  So I can't exactly call it I contest. I'm sorry. Anyways that is it for now. Sorrwie it also took to long.  Anyways review review review please.  I was thinking maybe 100 more reviews. Before I began a new chapter. Hehehehehehehehehehehe aren't I nice??? Don't answer. Ok now review if you want me to continue.           


	6. Making a mad Sakura and the first meetin...

Anime Princess: Ok ok ok I am going to have very very very late updates for now on since skool starts. (Anime Princess gives a face to the HW) I have 2 MEAN MEAN teacher, a very BORING teacher, a very NICE techer, and a teacher that all my classmates call Mrs. Koldbitch (my music teacher) And 2 2 2 2 2 2 much HW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura comes into the room  
  
Sakura: Anime Princess please calm down. Don't stress out.  
  
Anime Princess: you're right Sakura-chan I guess I'll start the story.  
  
Sakura: good.  
  
Anime Princess: O I am sooooooooooo happy that you all like my story. So I am being nice and now giving you the next chapter. I don't know how long this might be so ya it might be long, short, or medium. So ya on with the story.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue.  
  
  
  
~Previously~ Wei led the four girls into the limousine and told the driver to take them to the Li house. "Wait Mr. Wei before we go to the Li's can we go to the bakery?" asked Tomoyo. "Why Miss. Tomoyo?" asked Wei. "Ummmmmm well....," began Tomoyo. "We heard that China had the best bakery ever, well that is what my brother told me and Tomoyo and so we wanted to see if my brother was right," Sakura told Wei helping Tomoyo to come up with a good excuse. (If you can't remember why you ppl are really stupid. No offense to you guys but you should read more carefully if you really want to understand.) "Well then of course you may. Ling?" asked Wei. "Already on it Wei," Ling, the driver (Hey I don't know that much Chinese names here so deal with it.) said heading toward the best bakery shop there was n Hong Kong. "Ying Yang's Bakery, the best in Hong Kong, we are here," Ling said stopping right in front of the bakery. "Thank you Ling, Come along ladies let's all go in shall we?" asked Wei. "Ok," everyone said getting out of the Limousine. "Ling if you don't mind?" Wei asked Ling. "Of course not I'll stay here until you return," Ling said waiting in the Limousine while everyone else went into the bakery.  
  
~Now~ While Ling was waiting by the car Wei was waiting by the door so the girls can have some privacy. In the bakery Sakura bought a chocolate cake (the super super sized ones), a variety of little pastries, and a small cake for the Li family. When Sakura was done getting the food that she wanted she went to the cash register. It was her turn to pay for her stuff when a boy her age squeezed through her and knocked all her orders out of her hand. "Bastard watch where you are going!!!" Sakura said fuming. "Why do I?" the boy asked. "You knocked all my stuff onto the floor!! You should pay for this since it was your fault!!" the really pissed off Sakura said. (Sakura told Tomoyo to go wait in the car after they picked the stuff that they wanted.) "Heh do you think I'll listen to a bitch like you?" the boy asked. "Do you want me to kick your ass down to hell?" Sakura said not caring if everyone in the store was watching her. "Sure try," the boy said even though he didn't believe that a girl like Sakura could beat him up. Sakura was sooooo mad that she was about to beat the hell out of the boy but instead another boy came in. This boy was different, he looked about a year older than Sakura and he was muscular and tall. He had messy brown hair and had deep amber-colored eyes. "What are you doing Chinn?" the ambered eyes boy asked. "Nothing in your concern Li," the boy named Chinn said. "NOTHING!!" yelled Sakura, "NOTHING?!?!?! YOU CALL KNOCKING ALL MY STUFF THAT I WAS ABOUT TO PAY AND NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO HELP ME OR EVEN PAY FOR IT NOTHING!?!?!?!?!" (Anime Princess: ok ok ok some of the original characters from CCS are a little bit OOC so ya Sakura can get mad.) "A well ummmmmm...," Chinn said. "Never mind Chinn get out of this place!" Li yelled at the boy. The boy was so scared that he almost wet his pants and ran. "Are you ok?" Li asked Sakura picking up the cake, pudding, and every thing else. "Ya I'm fine. Thanks for helping me," Sakura said. "It was nothing. I usually help people who get mad by Chinn, Fong," Li explained to Sakura that Fong loved to get girls mad. "Here let me pay for it," Li told Sakura. "Are you sure? That must cost a lot," Sakura asked. "Nah this is nothing compared to other things I have to pay," Li said paying the stuff for Sakura. "Thanks, I'm Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said. "Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san, I am Li Xiang-Lang (Anime Princess: Spelling please)," Li said, "but sometimes my "friends" call me Syaoran." "Little Wolf?" Sakura asked. "Ya." "Hmmmmmmm........ O now I remember you!" Sakura said out loud. "You do I never met you before I think," Li said. "Well Duh we met online two days ago remember?" Sakura asked. "Ummmmmmm O ya you're Cblossom right?" Li said. "Bingo," Sakura said.  
  
Anime Princess: OK I am stopping right here.  
  
*Audience throws tomatoes at Anime Princess, booing her, and chasing her.*  
  
Anime Princess: (yells) I HAVE A REASON PEOPLE I HAVE HW, SKOOL, AND OTHER THINGS LIKE PROJECTS TO DO!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Well if you want her to continue with this please be patient.  
  
Anime Princess: VERY VERY VERY patient.  
  
Tomoyo: yep her goal is 100 reviews. You will make her really proud if you give her 100 good reviews.  
  
Anime Princess: Well Ja.  
  
Anime Princess leaves. 


	7. In the Mansion and Meeting

Anime Princess: Sorry for the late update but, ^^ aren't you happy? I updated this story.  
  
Audience start to clap loudly and some even cheering.  
  
Anime Princess: (bows) thank you every one who reviewed my story. Ok now I think I'll go start the story so no more people get mad at me for not starting the story but just talking.  
  
~Previously~ "Thanks, I'm Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said. "Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san, I am Li Xiong-Long (Anime Princess: Spelling please)," Li said, "but sometimes my "friends" call me Syaoran." "Little Wolf?" Sakura asked. "Ya." "Hmmmmmmm........ O now I remember you!" Sakura said out loud. "You do I never met you before I think," Li said. "Well Duh we met online two days ago remember?" Sakura asked. "Ummmmmmm O ya you're Cblossom right?" Li said. "Bingo," Sakura said.  
  
~Now~ "So why are you here then if you are suppose to go to my house?" Syaoran asked. "Well...I....ummmmmmmm," Sakura started. 'What should I tell him, O well my stuffed animal, Kero, wanted some treats and I came here to buy him something,' Sakura thought about that idea and it gave her the shivers. "Well I wanted to buy your family some sweets as a thank you present for letting me stay in your household," Sakura explained to Syaoran. 'Well at least that is half of the truth,' Sakura thought. "Well I don't really think you should bring sweets to my family because my sisters get really really hyper with sweets," Syaoran said, "(mumbles) even though they are really always hyper no matter what and sweets make it worst." "What did you say Li-kun?" Sakura said since she really couldn't hear him at the end. "Huh? O nothing just talking to my self," Sayoran explained. "O anyways I'm going back to the limo with Wei, Ling, Ching, Gim-lawn, and Tomoyo. I guess I'll see you at your house, See ya," Sakura said running out of the store. When Sakura got into the limo, Ling started the car and drove off. While in the car Sakura took out a piece of paper and started to write a new song: "Guess Where I am" (This was a project I had to do and one of my friends said to put it in my fanfic. So don't get picky.) Guess where, (guess where) I'm going to go to. Guess where, (guess where) Where I want to be.  
  
In a place so cold and foggy That is right by a bay (by a bay) I will cross the Golden Gate Bridge And then I'll be far, far away Guess what, (guess what) I'm in San Francisco Guess what, (guess what) I'm in San Francisco today  
  
I just traveled for a long, long time in an airplane (airplane) I was really amazed on where to go. Maybe I'll go to the beach and play (and Play) This tropical island is my paradise that I wish that I could stay. Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Honolulu Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Honolulu today.  
  
Guess where, (guess where) I'm going to go to Guess where, (guess where) Where I want to be.  
  
In a place so humid and hot I could never find shade (find shade) But I still have fun since I can go to Places that are fun. Maybe I'll go to Disney World (Disney World) To see all my friends (my friends) Like Mickey or Minnie Or Daisy and friends I'll still have a great time ok. Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Orlando Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Orlando today.  
  
Right now I am somewhere in China But closer to Beijing (Beijing) I have seen The Bank of China And it was humongous (humongous) I'll eat a lot of Chinese for meals Like Mushu, and chow mein Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Hong Kong Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Hong Kong today.  
  
Guess where, (guess where) I'm going to go to Guess where, (guess where) Where I want to be.  
  
I had fun traveling to different places But now I think I'll go home now (go home now) My home is in a nice place In Japan(spelling?) (Japan) Guess what, (guess what) I'm home in Tomeda now Guess what, (guess what) I'm in Tomeda and I'll stay  
  
Guess where, (guess where) I'm going to go to Guess where, (guess where) Where I want to be.  
  
Guess where, (guess where) I'm going to go to Guess where, (guess where) Where I want to be.  
  
Now I'm home  
  
The limo came to a stop and a butler came to the door and opened it. Sakura, Tomoyo, Ching, and Gim-Lawn stepped out of the limo and into the 'house'. The 'house' was a mansion that was huge. It had everything that everyone would want.  
  
"Well this is home," exclaimed Ching while walking to the door.  
  
Everyone got out of the limo and started to go to the door as well. Gim- lawn knocked on the door and when it opened the mistress herself answered the door. With a big smile on her face, Yelan invited Sakura and Tomoyo into her house. Yealn showed the girls around and personally showed them to their rooms.  
  
"Dinner will be at 7:00 pm sharp," exclaimed Yelan.  
  
The girls nodded and started to look around themselves to see what they can do for another 3 hours until dinner. While walking Sakura felt a strange aura, like it was following her she was scared until suddenly......................  
  
(AN: Cliffy or no cliffy that is the question hmmmmmmmmmmmm? Scroll down to find the answer.  
  
* **  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
**************** *****************  
  
******************  
  
*******************  
  
********************  
  
*******************  
  
******************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
**  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*****  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*******  
  
**  
  
**  
  
***  
  
(Aren't I mean? Hehehehe) ******  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(Made my mind no cliffy) "TOMOYO IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?!?!" exclaimed a feminine voice.  
  
"MELING??!!" Tomoyo screech.  
  
(AN: MUHAHAHAHAHA thought it was going to be Syaoran huh? Well NOPE)  
  
"O my gosh I haven't seen you in like years," Meling said running to Tomoyo and hugging her.  
  
"Same here o by the way Meling this is my best friend Sakura a.k.a Cherry Blossom," Tomoyo said pointing to Sakura, but instead she was pointing to thin air. "Hey where did she go?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"O no she must have started to walk off after the be intro," Meling stated, "she might be lost. This is a big mansion and people who don't know their way around should always have a chaperone who does know their way around for awhile."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?????" Tomoyo said in fright.  
  
"I don't know I think my cousin will know, he just got home," Meling said, "I'll buzz him right know."  
  
With that Meling went to a little cupboard and opened it, inside was a telephone. She picked it up and pushed a single button and hung up the phone and started to head back to Tomoyo.  
  
"What did you just do Meling?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It is our communicator so if we needed help or anything we go to a communicator phone push the number on who you want and the message will be sent into out little pager that is only for home and only works inside the house. Anyways he should be here by now."  
  
And by that moment, Tomoyo and Meling heard footsteps coming closer to them.  
  
"What is it Meling," said a muscular voice said.  
  
"Syaoran, my friend Tomoyo and I kind of lost her best friend Sakura and I wanted to know if you could help us find her," Meling asked.  
  
"O Kinomoto eh? I'll help so which way do you think she went?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"*Gulp* I think in the *whisper whisper* since she doesn't know where she should go yet," Meling said in a shakily voice.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?! THAT PLACE HOW CAN SHE EVEN TRY TO LOOK THERE? NEER MIND YOU TWO GO BACK AND TELL MOTHER WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!" Syaoran said and dashed to where Meling thought that Sakura went.  
  
Tomoyo was confused but decided to ask Meling about what she just heard later and followed Meling. When they got into he living room they saw Yelan sitting there reading a book.  
  
"Aunt..*pant*.tie?" Meling said panting since both she and Tomoyo ran to the living room as fast as they can.  
  
"Yes Meling?" Yelan said.  
  
"Syaoran went in the you-know-where to try to find Sakura because she wondered off when me and Tomoyo were talking," explained Meling.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I MY GOODNESS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR???? LET'S HURRY UP AND FIND HER," Yelan said, and with the last remark Tomoyo, Meling, and Yelan started once again running to were Syaoran was also heading too.  
  
Anime Princess: What is the You-know-what?????? Don't look at me how should I know?  
  
Audience #1: Baka you are the author you should know.  
  
Anime Princess: I should? *innocent face*  
  
Audience #2: well ya.  
  
Anime Princess: But I don't know.  
  
Ultima: yes you do.  
  
Anime Princess: when did you get here?  
  
Ultima: not telling.  
  
Anime Princess: *mummbles* some friend.* Ok so maybe I do but I won't tell until I update. I want reviews at least 150 reviews total and right now you are only up at 88 reviews. And I will give 1 update message later during the time.  
  
Isha: Who do you like?  
  
Anime Princess: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE??????????  
  
Isha: I have my ways, so who do you like?  
  
Anime Princess: HOLY SHIT!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!  
  
Isha: Only if you tell me who.  
  
Anime Princess: I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IN ORDER FOR ME TO TELL YOU, YOU HAVE TO PAY ME $50.00.  
  
Isha: I don't have that kind of money.  
  
Anime Princess: To bad I am not telling.  
  
Isha: Who do you like?  
  
Anime Princess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE. *runs out having Isha following with the same question over and over and over again, "who do you like?"* 


	8. A monster and a big surprise

Anime Princess: OK ok ok I get the picture you convinced me to make another chapter with my 150 review demand.  
  
Yamazaki: Did you know that over 12,000 years ago Ancient Egyptians gave demands to...  
  
Chiharu: Lies lies lies don't give Anime Princess any of your lies!  
  
Anime Princess: -_-;; that was interesting. Anyways I give up so I'll give you another chapter.  
  
Sakura: HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Is there going to be any ghost were I am going??  
  
Anime Princess: I don't know. You see I actually just type without thinking I am such a terrible author...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ok that is enough. On to the story. Ready? Places everyone places. Alright ready and.....ACTION!! (I always wanted to do that. *SMILES*)  
  
Declaimer: I Don't own anything they all belong to the wonderful CLAMP.  
  
~*Previously*~ "Syaoran, my friend Tomoyo and I kind of lost her best friend Sakura and I wanted to know if you could help us find her," Meling asked.  
  
"O Kinomoto eh? I'll help so which way do you think she went?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"*Gulp* I think in the *whisper whisper* since she doesn't know where she should go yet," Meling said in a shakily voice.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?! THAT PLACE HOW CAN SHE EVEN TRY TO LOOK THERE? NEER MIND YOU TWO GO BACK AND TELL MOTHER WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!" Syaoran said and dashed to where Meling thought that Sakura went.  
  
Tomoyo was confused but decided to ask Meling about what she just heard later and followed Meling. When they got into he living room they saw Yelan sitting there reading a book.  
  
"Aunt..*pant*.tie?" Meling said panting since both she and Tomoyo ran to the living room as fast as they can.  
  
"Yes Meling?" Yelan said.  
  
"Syaoran went in the you-know-where to try to find Sakura because she wondered off when me and Tomoyo were talking," explained Meling.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I MY GOODNESS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR???? LET'S HURRY UP AND FIND HER," Yelan said, and with the last remark Tomoyo, Meling, and Yelan started once again running to were Syaoran was also heading too.  
  
~*NOW*~ Sakura was wondering looking at the walls that had a lot of pictures that looked like it was ancestors of the Li Clan.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo what do you think about this place?" Sakura asked.  
  
But instead of an answer it was silence.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she turned around and found that her friend was not with her.  
  
She was scared there was nobody with her and she was walking all by herself in a big mansion. She wanted to turn back but her brain told her to keep going straight. While she was walking straight she was hearing noises that scared her she wanted to scream but she couldn't.  
  
"Card Mistress...... Card Mistress." A voice said. It was wary, dull, and evil sounding.  
  
"Card Mistress save me.....save me" the voice said over and over and over again as she gets closer to a door that was at the end of the hallway.  
  
'Should I save the thing that was there?" Sakura thought.  
  
Slowly o so slowly did she go to the door slowly walking towards the black door with a parchment on the door that was in Chinese that said "Evil stay Evil be gone" but Sakura missed that. Slowly breathing, slowly, slowly she reaches for the door handle.  
  
"Yes Card Mistress let me free let me freely walk the Earth," the voice said. 'No I shouldn't open the door it feels too evil to open the aura feels dark and lonely. So if I don't want to open the door why are my hands going for the door?' she thought.  
  
Slowly getting closer, slowly getting scared trying hard to pull herself away from the evil. She can't it was no use she couldn't move. Her body was moving by herself. Scared she was really scared. Wanting to scream wanting to run away.  
  
Closer, and closer she gets not able to run. Her hands were on the handle hers hands, her owns hands, turning the handle.  
  
"Yes Card Mistress open the door. Let me free."  
  
"NO!!!" Sakura yelled getting her voice back.  
  
"Yesssssssss! You will," the voice said getting angry.  
  
She couldn't stop her hands from turning the door. Slowly turning the door she heard the creature inside getting happy that he would be free leaving Sakura even more scared on what it would do when she would open the door. The door was almost open the creature screeching for joy. The door almost open by the hands of an innocent girl when suddenly.............. (Hmmmmmmmmm cliffy or no cliffy?)  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*******************  
  
********************  
  
*********************  
  
**********************  
  
***********************  
  
************************  
  
*************************  
  
**************************  
  
***************************  
  
****************************  
  
***************************  
  
**************************  
  
*************************  
  
************************  
  
***********************  
  
**********************  
  
*********************  
  
********************  
  
*******************  
  
******************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* (Hehehehehehe aren't I mean?) *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(Ok I made up my mind. I'll continue)  
  
Sakura felt a surge of magic coming from behind her.  
  
"Leave her alone YOUKI!!!!!! My clan swore to protect the world from you so you can never hurt anyone like you did to my ancestor, Clow Reed," yelled Syaoran.  
  
'Clow Reed? That was the person who made the Clow Cards which now belong to me the Sakura Cards,' Sakura thought.  
  
"TOOOOOOOO BAD BOY!!! YOU CANNOT HELP THE CARD MISTRESS NOW. I CONTROL HER, LIKE I DID TO CLOW REED!!" Youki said behind the door.  
  
"Card Mistress?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes Li-kun I am the Card Mistress for the Clow cards a.k.a the Sakura cards." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was still confused but he knew what to do since it was his duty to keep the thing behind the door.  
  
"When the Gods came an evil was born it came to destroy it came to rule. But the Gods knew not what to do 'Trap him' I say for I knew what was best forever in the darkness until thy light comes to take him away!!!  
  
I, Li Xiao-Lang, leader of the Li Clan, protector of the life of thy people. Plead the Gods almighty to lend me your strength to keep the Youki in his cell.  
  
Earth, fire, wind, water, light, and dark combine with me and do what I please............  
  
Angels  
  
  
  
Of  
  
  
  
Heavens  
  
  
  
LIGHT!!!!!!!"  
  
With his final words a ball of energy, pure white, shot forth from his sword and onto the door making the Youki scream. Sakura was in the middle of the ball but it did not hurt her. She took her hand off the door handle, making the door shut by itself, and floated in the air covered by the ball of energy.  
  
  
  
Anime Princess: Ok that is it.  
  
Sakura: what is going to happen to me?  
  
Anime Princess: .......  
  
Tomoyo: well we're waiting.  
  
Anime Princess: You got to wait for the next chapter. But it will be a good thing and both Syaoran and Sakura will get an amazing surprise because.............. WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!! WHY AM I TELLING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER?!?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: because we want to know.  
  
Anime Princess: To bad. Not telling.  
  
Sakura: Fine  
  
Anime Princess: I will continue if I get good reviews and ya that is it.  
  
Isha: Who do you like.  
  
Anime Princess: G2G AND I AM NOT TELLING ANYONE WHO I LIKE!!!!!!! ONLY A FEW PEOPLE KNOW AND I WANT TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!!!!!!!!! *RUNS OUT OF ROOM BEFORE MORE PEOPLE ASK THE QUESTION.)  
  
Isha: o well I'll find out soon. *turns to audience* Who do you like?  
  
*some audience blush tomato red while others blush a lil red.*  
  
Isha: well I am waiting. *Audience can't take it anymore and runs off* *shrugs* what about you two?  
  
Sakura: *Blushing * Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo: *Blushing* Touya  
  
Sakura and Eriol: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Tomoyo: just kidding. Eriol.  
  
*Anime Princess comes back*  
  
Anime Princess: You guys we have to go!!!!  
  
*ever one nods and runs out leaving Isha all by herself* 


	9. Destiny awaits the singer

Anime Princess: No fair!!!!!! STUPID STUPID TEACHERS!!!!! ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ok since Anime Princess is on a rampage I'll take over.  
  
Anime Princess: NO!!! I AM DOING IT!!!  
  
Sakura: -_-;;; but uuuuuhhhh aren't you still a little angry??  
  
Anime Princess: yes I am piss but I will do anything to please my fans.  
  
Audiences: ANYTHING???? *Thinks evil things to make Anime Princess do*  
  
Anime Princess: Not like that. Just like continuing the story. Ok lets start the story.  
  
Tomoyo: All right people places everyone places.  
  
Anime Princess: Lets start the story.  
  
Declaimer: Nothing belongs to me.  
  
~*Previously*~ "When the Gods came an evil was born it came to destroy it came to rule. But the Gods knew not what to do 'Trap him' I say for I knew what was best forever in the darkness until thy light comes to take him away!!!  
  
I, Li Xiao-Lang, leader of the Li Clan, protector of the life of thy people. Plead the Gods almighty to lend me your strength to keep the Youki in his cell.  
  
Earth, fire, wind, water, light, and dark combine with me and do what I please............  
  
Angels  
Of  
Heavens  
LIGHT!!!!!!!"  
  
With his final words a ball of energy, pure white, shot forth from his sword and onto the door making the Youki scream. Sakura was in the middle of the ball but it did not hurt her. She took her hand off the door handle, making the door shut by itself, and floated in the air covered by the ball of energy.  
  
~*NOW*~ 'Huh? Where am I?' thought Sakura when she awoke with only white light around her.  
  
"You are in the space and time," said a voice that she recognized.  
  
"Clow Reed?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes it is I, I called you here to ask if you can fulfill your true destiny," Clow Reed asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You and the Li Clan leader are destined to travel to a different world where the Youki clan is. You would have to collect 6 items. Each item is hidden somewhere in their world. But also each item is well guarded by the guardians of the items. Each item also has a certain power to them one of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, and Dark. But don't worry there are 4 others that will also travel with you, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meling, and Coung," Clow Reed explained.  
  
"But why do we have to collect these 6 items?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"To protect and save the world from other Youki's," Clow Reed said.  
  
"Do the others know about this quest?" Sakura said.  
  
"No, but they will soon," Clow Reed said.  
  
"Ok I'll do it," Sakura said.  
  
"Good, you will have to leave on a full moon. Gather the others where you see a well. Chant the words that come to you and you will travel to the other world, where youki's rule and humans live in slavery," Clow Reed explained and then disappeared before Sakura could ask any more questions.  
  
'Believe in your heart and new powers will bestow on you,' and angelic voice called out to Sakura before she blacked out.  
  
Li was worried about Sakura. He thought that he killed her and waited for he light to disappear. Tomoyo, Meling, and Yelan stopped right beside Li. Li explained what he did to his mother. Thinking that he was in trouble Li was surprised that his mother just nodded.  
  
'So it is almost time,' thought Yelan.  
  
Suddenly the light burst and Sakura was floating down and landed on the floor peacefully. Li hurried to her side and picked her up. Tomoyo was on one side of Li and Meling on the other while Yelan walked behind them to the living room.  
  
Behind the Youki's door was a laugh. Not just any laugh but an evil one.  
  
"Chosen ones, You mat be able to win the battles but you will never win the war," youki laughed but then shrieked as a blast was heard. After the blast the youki was silent. Too silent and it was pronounced dead.  
  
Sakura woke up and saw that she was not where she was before. Instead she heard voices, three females and a male.  
  
"Sakura!!" exclaimed one of the voices.  
  
"Tomoyo, hi," Sakura said meekly.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WALKING AROUND ALONE IN THIS HUGE MANSION!?!?!?!?!" Tomoyo screamed to her best friend.  
  
"Hehehehe sorry, I thought you were behind me Tomoyo," Sakura said.  
  
"Whatever, anyways I tired so I'll go to bed now see ya," Tomoyo said to her friend and left.  
  
Every on else was also tired and went to their rooms except Yelan and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I know that you are to leave by the next full moon so you'll have to wait on that concert," Yelan said.  
  
"I know, but what would happen to my fans on where I am?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out when you come back," Yelan said.  
  
Sakura nodded and headed for her room until the sun rise waiting for the new day to began.  
Anime Princess: Looki I finally was able to type a new chapter up ^^  
  
Sakura: U went from me being a diva star to going on an adventure? You are a weird author.  
  
Anime Princess: I know but for u to be a singer is also part of my plot. Sorrie if I am confusing u. well review^^ 


	10. Meeting the other destined children

Anime Princess: To think I wouldn't update ^^ hehehe ummmmmm.... very long time huh? Well my birthday just passes March 23. So now I am a year older. Well anyways here is the next chapter.  
  
Previously: "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WALKING AROUND ALONE IN THIS HUGE MANSION!?!?!?!?!" Tomoyo screamed to her best friend.  
  
"Hehehehe sorry, I thought you were behind me Tomoyo," Sakura said.  
  
"Whatever, anyways I tired so I'll go to bed now see ya," Tomoyo said to her friend and left.  
  
Every on else was also tired and went to their rooms except Yelan and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I know that you are to leave by the next full moon so you'll have to wait on that concert," Yelan said.  
  
"I know, but what would happen to my fans on where I am?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out when you come back," Yelan said.  
  
Sakura nodded and headed for her room until the sun rise waiting for the new day to began.  
  
Now: Waking up from her slumber, Sakura was ready for the new day ahead of her. Walking down to the dinning room, Sakura was ready to eat. When she got down she saw that everyone was up.  
  
"'Moring," yawned Sakura  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Yo"  
  
"'Moring Sakura," were the replies from everyone.  
  
Sakura sat down and started to eat the breakfast that the cooks in the kitchen made.  
  
"Sakura, I had a weird dream last night," said Tomoyo.  
  
"So did I," Meling said.  
  
Tomoyo explained to Sakura and Meling on what her dream was about. Meling said her was the exact dream too. Sakura then explained after Tomoyo and Meling were done explaining that it was their destiny to go to another world and find the six magical items of the elements Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, and Dark. Syaoran was listening carefully since he too had the same dream but would not admit it.  
  
After they finished their breakfast the door bell rang, Wei the butler came into the dinning room and said that two boys named Coung and Eriol were sent here by the one called Clow Reed. Yealn nodded telling the butler that the two boys were allowed to come in. Coming in first was a boy about 5'6 with blue hair and dark blue eyes his name was Eriol Hirriganzawa Sakura sensed that he too had magical powers like Clow Reed. The next boy that came in was 5'9 with black hair and baby blue eyes, he was Coung Leong.  
  
Everyone of the "Destiny group" got to know each other.  
  
Eriol: Half reincarnation of Clow Reed, guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun , 1/2 Japanese ½ English.   
  
Coung Leoung: The full reincarnation of a good friend of Clow, Kenpachi Syuehiro, Gaurdians Sesshoumaru and ChibiKenshi , ½ Chinese ½ Vietnamese   
  
Sakura: daughter of Clow Reed , guardians Yue and Kero , Japanese   
  
Tomoyo: Sakura's cousin, no guardians Japanese   
  
Meling: Syaoran's cousin, no guardians Chinese   
  
Syaoran: Descendant to Clow Reed, no guardians Chinese.  
  
(AN: Strong means that they know how to use it well and can do many thing, Medium means that they know how to use it but can't do too many things, Weak means that they had no idea that they had magic and they are just learning how to use and control it. Just to let you know.)  
  
After everyone got to know each other better, we quickly became friends and went into the dojo. The Dojo was pretty big and we all decided to teach Tomoyo and meling how to use their magic and how to fight and use magic at the same time. At first it was pretty hard to train them but after a few hours of hard work it became easier.  
  
Training for two days it was time to go to where the well was. It was a perfect full moon and everyone walked toward the well. Gathering around the well like Clow Reed told the young group Sakura, the powerful one said the chant that came to her, "Grant thy wish and bring us to thee the place that called us to set them free. Six elements were are six special people that thy bring to them, the place that called to set them free."  
  
After that verse everyone chanted but each with their own word.  
  
"Earth," said Coung  
  
"Fire," Syaoran said.  
  
"Wind," Meling said.  
  
"Water," Tomoyo sang out.  
  
"Light," said Sakura.  
  
"Dark," said Eriol.  
  
With the last word said the 6 destined children surrounded by light was transported to the world that was called, Yooroppa.  
  
Anime Princess: That's enough for now. I am too tired to right anymore. So Review if I should continue. 


End file.
